Refine The Lines of War
by SlEePyDrAgOn22.01
Summary: Imagine if the Decepticons had human counterparts as well...not to be servants to lord Megatron but to be partners on the team. They suprisngly fit in well but all have dark and mysterious pasts that have led them to this moment. We follow their lives on the decepticon warship as they battle love, enemies and deal with the hauntings of their past...and their unsure future. TFP
1. Chapter 1

_Refine The Lines of War_

_This takes place in the TFP universe in seasons 1 and 2….in this universe the Decepticons also have human counterparts and we will see their journey mostly from the Decepticons side, with some of the autoboots side as well. Enjoy! _

_Fitting In_

_Darkness...Thumping... Head was spinning..._

_Was this how I die?_

_I couldn't be no, I had to stay. _

_I had to stay for him..._

_For my Lover,_

_My companion,_

_My friends,_

_My newfound family..._

_Even though I was falling I at least had time to think_

_How did I even get here...falling to my death with a choice to stay or to go? To die a mortal or to live as an immortal life force with them._

_The choice was unbearable, _

_But even so, here is my story to how I got here,_

_How I lived to tell the tale, and even became close to, _

_The Decepticons. _

"Copper! Why are you not at your post!?" Starscream bellowed across the deck, well, shrieked actually. Copper rolled her eyes and groaned but still quickly ran across the deck and ran to help Knockout with the oncoming Autobot invasion. Arcee ran to the onslaught of vehicons, using her agility and speed to shoot and move her way past them to try and get to Knockout. Bumblebee followed close behind her, shooting at everyone and anything. Got to say, they were making headway and I could see Starscream and Knock out get quite nervous and tried to retreat, but just as they were doing this our Lord Megatron decided to finally come out. Why he waited all this time I don't know, I personally like to think he likes to make dramatic entries. I nodded my head in approval as Arcee and Bumblebee made haste to open their groundbridge and made a quick escape. At least they stopped the attack but I groaned at the thought of Megatron coming in here to tell off everyone for letting them get away unharmed. I must've groaned loudly because Soundwave looked at me, shaking his head. Opps.

You see, this is my life on the Decepticon warship. Every day is a constant battle (literally) and we are always at war with another. It has been like this ever since the three of us arrived. About a year ago, us three were captured from our human world and brought as, initially, to use as weapons against the Autobots. They thought we could be used as a threat to get the Autobots to pass over a relic, however as the days went on Megatron saw better use for us, well that's what he says anyway. I personally think he started to like us and wanted to keep us around, in fact…his team took a liking to us and now, we are partners and work alongside the Decepticons. Crazy how life works I suppose.

The first girl that I met was Copper. A crazy blondie with a knack for blood. She immediately grew a bond to Knockout and so became his partner. They both care about their appearances beyond belief and rationality and both love to live life on the dangerous side. She left home at sixteen years old and became a racer by day and a stripper by night. She had no problem joining the ranks and finds this to be quite fulfilling for her style actually. She is now twenty-two and the second oldest of us three and in fact, she loves it here so much she changed her name from Olivia to Copper…which honestly suits her better anyway. Me and her get along for the most part but I personally get along better with Luna.

Luna is the oldest. She has stunning white angelic hair and honestly, she has a heart of gold. But like they say, the heart of gold but her hands are cold as ice. Megatron took a liking to her right away and so became…a counterpart of his. Someone he can ask opinions to and she will always have a wise answer. She is a very motherly figure on the ship and everyone loves her radiating energy. She rarely fights but when she does its with agility, grace and yet.. ruthlessness. She is loyal to the cause but I definitely find her to be described as the symbol of yin and yang, both dark and light…good and bad and yet she plays both beautifully. I don't know where she came from, nobody knows, its almost like she was dropped from the sky to help aid the cause. She is a magical creature for sure.

Then there is me. Sapphire. The original name was Louisa until my mother and father died. After that, I was left on the streets to defend myself at fourteen years old. I am now nineteen and living with alien robots, who would have guessed! No, to be honest, I have no idea what happened to my life. my parents died mysteriously and were both never seen again, they were military officers working in Jasper Nevada when suddenly they were gone. I was a wreck but when I came aboard the ship, even though I was captured I felt at home somehow. I rarely spoke yet somehow was understood by someone. Soundwave. Him and Laserbeak became my partners, mentors and above all, companions. This ship became my home fairly quickly. They trained all of us to fight with weapons, fitted us with armor suits and made us ready for battle. Megatron wanted us to be an asset, not a liability. We all took to it very fast, almost like it was made for us and now a year later…we fit right in.


	2. Chapter 2

_Refine The Lines of War_

_Disobedience _

It didn't take long for Megatron to storm in with Starscream and Knockout in tow. "What do you _mean_ you could not kill them imbeciles! They were right there! Yours for the taking!" Megatron pushed closer to their faces as they trembled with fear. Soundwave began stepping closer to them, just in case he had to step in to prevent serious damage. _Ouch _ I thought when Megatron began to yell louder as they both tried to reason with their excuses. Soon Luna and Copper began to sit by me as I sat a fair distance away on the panels and monitors.

"So." Copper whispered excitedly. " What do you think ole Meg is gonna do to them?"

"Now, now Copper I don't think Megatron is going to hurt them too badly…" Luna winced as she heard the scraping of metal but didn't dare to look. "They made a mistake, a bad one now, we had the perfect opportunity no doubt but still, we could only do what we could do I am sure they tried their best." I looked between them as Copper rolled her eyes to Luna.

" Hey misses wise I don't want to hear that crap. We shoulda killed them and put them on Knockouts operating table for Christ sakes! We all know they damn well deserve it." she crossed her arms and looked away. "God knows we gotta do something to turn the tide." Luna put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is a hard time for everyone Cop…. But we have to remain positive. Its been hard, but we are not losing yet. We still have time to find relics and gain more control on this war. Soundwave has been working hard on that right?" she nudged and tilted her head at me, I took the cue and nodded happily. She smiled. "Always very few words and yet the most impa-" she was cut off abruptly by Starscream coming towards us steaming hot.

"THEM! IT WAS _THEIR_ FAULT WE LOST LORD MEGATRON!" He screamed as he pointed at us. Luna looked at him with confusion and Copper stood up and starting cracking her knuckles at him. He stood there shaking with rage as the bots came towards us. We all then stood up as Luna began to speak.

"Now Lord Megatron, we did nothing but try our best as well out there. We did nothing wrong and I assure you, we did not fail because of us but because-"

"OF HIM!" Copper screeched wagging her finger at Starscream.

"ME?!"

"Yes you! If it wasn't your poor orders that took us down, it was sure you horrible aiming skills that did! If you`d point that rocket thingy a little better we might have had a fair shot!" She said smirking as he trembled harder with pure rage. Knockout began to laugh at his partner and took her in his palm. Megatron shook his head at this, knowing it was true and knowing Starscream is about as jealous as he is a bad leader. He took Luna in his palm then as she smiled up at him, both walking out of the room. No doubt having a long talk about today and what could've been done better. The room was suddenly quiet before Starscream looked towards Copper.

"You little bratty stupid _human_!" he sneered at her. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. _Classic_ I thought casually while stepping far away from that mess that I knew was going to be loud and never-ending. I began to climb down the monitors and make my way towards the door to head to the deck.

Gosh, Starscream never did like us did he? I chuckled. He is always so dramatic too! How was it possibly our faults what had happened. Stupid my God. At least Megatron knew better and stepped away for now, I say for now because we all know he is going to end up later in the med bay for speaking so out of turn.

I finally reached the deck, feeling at peace as the wind blew in my hair. Even though I now lived amongst an alien robot race…I still enjoyed my Earth. It was the little things that mattered most….how the wind blew, the rain poured, the sunshine, the birds… and how much I missed the grass came forward suddenly. Gosh, I haven't been on actual Earth in so long, it was hard to risk coming on Earth with Autobots everywhere. It was understandable and logical yet, I still desperately wanted to disobey. I wanted to be like Copper, who runs races with Knockout all the time…well against Megatron`s direct orders but she didn't care. She got to feel the excitement and yet… I couldn't. Its not that Soundwave didn't do stuff like that with me, its just that he is so busy all the time and well, obviously emotionally unavailable. I don't expect him to understand, and even though we have been partners for some time now, I still don't know nor understand much about him at all. Heck, I don't even know if he speaks! I wish I could get to know him better, to have a bond like everyone else does. My train of thought was interrupted by Copper running to me.

"Hey Saph, you look all gloom and glum! What`s up?" she asked staring at me. I looked towards the ground in response, while we hovered above the clouds. "OHHHHH you wanna go down there!" she said. "Well me and Knock are going racin tonight! You wanna come with?" she said, grabbing my hand. I smiled and for the first time ever I decided to disobey.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

_Refine The Lines of War_

_Recognizable _

_ You know, sneaking off the warship was not as hard as I thought! _The thought raced through my mind as we soared down the road at top speed. Copper stuck her head out and screamed in pure bliss as the wind blew through her long blonde hair. She enjoyed this, and so far I can see why. I stuck my head out the window too and suddenly felt so much more _alive. _Everything that happened that day was a distant memory as the wind blew in my face. I felt free for the first time in a long time and I smelt how earthy the air was compared to up there. Damn how I missed this! "So Saph how you finding it?" Copper asked me as I came back into the car, hair everywhere. She laughed, seeing me try to fix the tangled mess I was in.

"Honesty Copper, I can see why you do this." I said chuckling. "It's a lot of fun and feels…free." I said. She smiled and nodded at me.

"Exactly! Now you understand why I want to be down here so much! Now Knock! Lets do some racing shall we?" she slapped the car seat with a grin.

" HEY! Do not damage my interior Cop! Or I WILL tear up all your clothes." Knockout said through the radio. Copper grinned at me and nudged me with her elbow_. He aint ever gonna do that I know where his paint is_ she whispered as I laughed loudly. "HEY I heard you guys!" he yelled. " But luckily we have made it to the races." Copper smiled and got into the front as I remained in the back. She talked to some other guy and awaited for the race to start. As she did it struck me that I had not seen another person in so long. This somber feeling struck me as the races began. Was I really this lonely? This disassociated with everyone else? It made me think to Soundwave and how he felt on the daily to basically come across as an emotionless monster…which I knew he was not. Oh gosh, I didn't even tell him nor think to tell him where I was! _Gulp…_ well shit.. and just as I thought the flags came down.

"GO!"

We took off I swear like the speed of sound, as the other cars did too. The sound of screeching tires and the smell of gas and burning tires engulfed my senses. I clutched on the back of the seat will all my might as we went through the twists and turns. Copper was screaming with joy, hand out of the window with not a care in the world. Knockout laughed.

"Having fun Sapphire? He said with a smirk. I shook as I mumbled a very low _yes _to him. Sure I was having fun before but this I don't think is my thing. I clung to dear life on the seat again, clutching my seat belt as my fingers turned white.

Suddenly we veered off course causing me to lose my grip and hit my head against the door _Ow_ I mumbled. "Knock what the fuck! What are you doing!?" Copper shrieked as he went further into the desert.

"There`s an Autobot signal near by…." He mumbled as we held our breath. Shit shit shit! This was not supposed to happen, it was supposed to be a quick amazing ride to see the Earth again but no of course the stupid Autobots had to be around! They're around everywhere so it seems. Copper groaned and looked at me, a bit of worry and sadness in her eyes. I felt what she felt, sure we did love our team and yes they provided us a better life unbeknownst to them but all this constant fighting was very sad. It was hard on our heads all the time to have to worry about the next fight…the next loss… the next victory it was exhausting! I wish we could all live together in peac- and with that I was flying in the air as Knockout transformed.

Me and Copper fell side by side as Knockout rose to his feet looking west where we saw a car approaching… more specifically Bumblebee. He transformed too and ran towards Knockout where they interlocked and fought, pushing each other to the ground. The sound of metal scraping was unbearable and soon Knockout was kicked into a rock! _Shit _I thought as me and Copper activated our guns and aimed at Bumblebee, hitting him in his shoulders and legs. He stumbled as we climbed on top of him, using our new technology to make us faster and stronger…built into our suits by Knockout and Soundwave themselves, we pushed our way onto him striking and firing as we could before he knocked us away into the dirt. Bumblebee stood up swiftly, looking around and I suppose seeing his chances, transformed and sped off quickly into the distance as his ground bridge opened.

"C`mon!" Copper pulled at me heading towards Knockout who was stumbling and trying to stand up. We both looked at each other and winced knowing we would face some serious backlash when we got back. I opened a ground bridge before the Autobots could have a chance to return and we pushed Knockout through, but before I stepped in the swirling green portal myself, I had one last look at this familiar place….so familiar and recognizable… I shrugged _Probably is nothing _I thought before hopping in myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_Refine The Lines of War_

_I apologize for the chapters being so short, I am new to how this works. I hope you are enjoying the story! Feel free to review or message if you have anything to say. Thank you! _

_Flying off into the Night_

We dragged Knockout onto the bridge and was greeted by Soundwave who stood there menacingly, looking .me… dear God I couldn't bear the thought of facing him after my disobedience. At least Copper had the strength to talk, since I certainly could not bring up the right words to say. "Hey Soundie, I know this looks bad but we were just out for a drive when the stupid-ass Autobot ambushed and attacked us!" She tried to reason with him but all she was rewarded with was a head shake and Soundwave`s digit pointing towards the medical bay. It was at this point that Knockout awoke groaning and trying to stand up. "Knock hey, try to steady yourself." Copper said while holding onto him, dragging him towards the medical bay. All he could do was groan in response. Soon they left and all that remained was the horrible silence.

I didn't dare look at him. I was admittedly a bit scared, wondering what he thought of me…but what was worse was his silence. It was deafening. Seemingly bouncing off these haunted walls as the darkness crept through. The horrors that went through these walls were not unnoticed and I feel like Soundwave kept record of it all. He was creepy, that's for sure but it was almost like he was a ghost. A silent but deadly haunting of what the decepticons were and what they stood for. I mean Megatron explained the cause a thousand and one times but still, I never really fully understood it. Not after all that they had lost with Cybertron. It was sad and I felt that this ship was a dark crumble of what was left. I mean sure we hated the Autobots but still, I am sure they felt the loss too. It was all very hard to comprehend. I remember a conversation me an Luna once had. _"Luna, I don't get this war. Why fight over the loss remnants of a planet that their war destroyed? Surely the loss in itself was hard enough."_

_ "It isn't over, unless it is over dearest Louisa. They want to fight till the very end, no matter the cost of their planet, their fellow allies and even their very own morals." _

_ "But why Luna… ?"_

_ "Well didn't our own human race come close to this conclusion with the invention of nuclear warheads hmm? We all know that all war is a power struggle of opposing sides. In this case however, they did not stop nor see the damage they were causing…until it was too late and it was already gone."_

_ "Its so sad.." I mumbled sadly, looking down. She grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes._

_ "I know darling…it is." _

I snapped out of the memory just as Soundwave walked towards me. he held out his hand and I hopped on and sat down, knees clutched to my chest. I wondered to where he was taking me as we walked out of the doors. I looked down to my feet, scared but accepting whatever he had to say. I had built my own fate by escaping, well knowing the dangers that I ignored. I just wanted to see the ground again and to feel free again. I looked up finally to see that we had stopped on the deck. I looked up at him finally as he stared off into the distance. Finally he looked down and showed me a video recording of me sneaking off with Knockout and Copper, showing me he knew what I had done…as I had suspected. He was the eyes and ears of everyone after all. "Yeah, I know I messed up Soundwave…I'm sorry…I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." I said looking down again, but as I did that his digit lifted my chin towards him again as he flashed a question mark on his visor. It was truly comical how much he learned about human culture with us living there. He even sometimes to use emoticons to describe some situations. He did try to communicate to the best he could without revealing his true voice, something that both aggravated and intrigued me. "Soundwave, sometimes its hard being on this ship all the time. I miss my home and I miss the feeling of Earth. Sometimes I wish I just had a break." I said looking up at him, staring in the black abyss that was his visor. He suddenly looked away and stared off at the clouds as he lowered me to the ground. As I began to stand up he projected a picture towards the night sky….Cybertron. I put my hand over my mouth in horror. " I am sorry Soundwave, I know you must think I am incredibly selfish for thinking this way. I mean you lost your home and yet, I am right above mine…" I tried hard to apologize as he ended the projection. He looked at me and sat down, a rare sight. His feet dangled over the side as he looked down to Earth.

I felt so bad for what I said. How ungrateful was I to think such things, when they have lost everything. I looked to Soundwave as he looked on. Suddenly a song began playing by _Passenger_ _"Only know you love her when you let her go….only hate the road when your missing home…" _I well remembered that song from my time on Earth and was surprised when Soundwave played it… I guess it was the best way to express what he was trying to say.

The thing is, Autobots assume that we are all darkness…pain and violence but yet they had a part in this war too. Decepticons are no doubt more evil than Autobots now…but they still have feelings too. Autobots just make it look like they don't, instead of seeing them as fellow Cybertronians but I suppose the Decepticons did the same thing. Villainize each other so that it was easier to fight them for resources now since there was nothing left besides Earth, Energon and now relics. I looked to Soundwave as he looked at me, seemingly able to understand what I was thinking.

Soon he stood up and grabbed me into the palm of his hand. He looked down and nodded at me as his visor illuminated again showing a video of me earlier that day standing on the deck, looking down at the Earth and grinning from ear to ear as the wind blew in my face. "Yeah that was me earlier." I tilted my head sheepishly, rubbing my hand on the back of my neck. He looked at me again and showed a winky face as the surveillance video ended. My face scrunched up into confusion and before I could even blink we transformed together and I sat in the singular pilot seat. Screaming we took off into the night, flying into the clouds as I smiled warmheartedly. _I knew there was a heart in there. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Refine The Lines of War_

_Hope and Darkness _

We soared through the air going much faster than Knock out could ever accomplish. I laughed joyously as we tumbled and flipped into the air. We did this for hours, just having fun and being carefree. Forgetting that we were at war, forgetting our pasts and trusting our futures. It was beautiful. It was the first time I ever bonded like Soundwave like this, and I loved it. It was the first time he had ever opened the smallest tidbit of emotion and actual feelings and so we bonded over our shared, quiet pain. We never spoke. Never needed to. We understood each other and for the first time in a while, I felt hope.

We had flew for hours until the sun rose and the new day had to begin. Once we had landed, Soundwave didn't even look at me as he walked away to his post. _Typical Soundwave _ I thought and smirked, knowing I now knew I different side of him. His façade of silence and emotionless was no more to me an I had a new mission. To get to know as much as I can about my silent partner. I folded my arms and began to walk to my personal quarters I shared with the other girls. As I walked in I noticed Copper doing her hair and as soon as she saw me she turned around nervously. "My God, Saph I thought you were a goner! Thought silent Soundie did you in after you disappeared!" She exclaimed turning back to the mirror and finishing her hair.

When we had first been accepted into the ranks Megatron made the orders to build a human size quarters so that we can sleep and wash ourselves in private and with human facilities. Of course, nobody knew anything about our culture so we just told them to ground bridge us down to a store and we just went in and stole whatever we needed/ wanted. It was wrong yeah, but we agreed the human rules didn't apply to us anymore as we are now under Decepticon rule. So we took everything we needed, pillows, blankets, a mirror, make up and hair products and everything else we wanted. Now outside in the dining hall, we have our own little place set up too! Megatron usually sends someone to restock our human food once every few weeks. Its honestly not ideal and they definitely know jack shit about humans and our way of life, but hey they kept us alive this long. Its comfortable and gets the job done. I remained standing as I folded my arms to her. " I was fine Copper." I replied grabbing a towel and face cloth but before I could turn around Luna emerged from the closet.

"Yes we were quite worried darling. We never heard or saw you all night." She said grabbing my hands and leading me to the bed to sit on it with her. "Where did you go? Did soundwave hurt you?" she asked and as soon as she asked that her hands tightened and her finger nails dug into my hands, all as her eyes turned darker and darker…

"HEY MISS SCARY PANTS, GIVE IT UP WILL YA? IM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE OVER HERE!" Copper shouted, throwing a pillow at Luna. She quickly snapped out of it and looked at me sheepishly.

"Sorry dear. You know I sometimes get carried away.." she laughed.

….. "yeah...ok Luna" I said, standing up slowly. Touching the aching sores that now covered my hand. "But to answer your question, no he did not hurt me and me and him happened to have a special moment together…he took me out flying." I said as they both gasped. Copper even turned around in alarm, smearing her lipstick over her mouth and cursing to herself as she grabbed a wet wipe.

"My God." Luna whispered. " what happened in the first place that would result in that?!"

" I don't know, we bonded over our homes I guess." I said looking down. Man I did not expect this kind of reaction. "he was sad over the loss of Cybertron…he showed me how he felt and then when I told him about how much I missed Earth I suppose he-"

"Fragged ya!" Copper exclaimed loudly, laughing as my face darkened and heated up and Luna stared in shock before getting up and whacking Copper on the back of the head. She shook her head and turned away. "Owwwie…" she muttered to herself while rubbing her now sore skull.

"ANYWAY" Luna glared as she spoke in Coppers direction. " I suppose you two bonded over that quite nicely and I guess he wanted to take you for a ride to get your mind off things as well for his own pleasure since seekers need to fly." She tried to reason. " but I still never did think Soundwave had that emotional capability to understand that. We all know he is not like the other bots, and definitely not like Megatron." She said groaning, clearly remembering the ordeal that was yesterday and how she probably had to hear Megatron rant for hours and hours on end. "Still I am glad you guys are finally growing closer." She smiled as she began brushing my long brown tangled hair. Finally Copper stood up, hair and make up all done as she walked towards the closet. "and where are you going today Copper, you're more well dressed than usual" Luna observed.

"Well if you busy bodies MUST know, I am going on a mission with Knockout today to find a relic." She said proudly. I stared at her in confusion.

"Then why are you dressed that pretty?" I questioned as she began to walk to the door.

" Ya never know sweet Sapphire who you just might run into." She said with a wink as she shut the door behind her. Me and Luna looked at each other, rolling our eyes.

"Well that is surely odd" Luna began as she walked towards her bed. " but if you don't mind I am quite tired and need my rest. I am sure Copper will happily tell us the details later of how her mission went." She said as she climbed in the bed.

"Yeah I'm sure she will." I started as I grabbed my towel once again. " but I need a shower. Goodnight Luna." She mumbled incoherently as she drifted off to sleep. I smiled then and made my way to the washroom. I turned on the light and slowly began to undress, peeling my shirt and bra over my head while noticing the sudden pain that arose from the back of my head. _Ow…must've hurt it last night _I thought while I winced from the pain. I guess ill keep an eye on it for now. I peeled off the rest of my dirty clothes before turning the shower on. I put the heat on full blast as I entered the now steaming shower. I let the water run off my body and I felt very at peace in this moment. I felt at home, I felt happiness and I finally felt hope. Hope for this war and hope for me and Soundwaves bond that I was sure was finally going to blossom like the others had. I closed my eyes and felt the hot water run over my head, my hair…my neck…my breasts and arms all the way down to my feet. I knew the shower was the only place for me to go to finally get some peace, some alone time to recuperate and so I enjoyed every last minute of it and every last drop. Suddenly though my vison went black. I looked around anxiously thinking the lights were cut, or worse that the ship was under attack but I noticed a white light up head in my blackened vision. It was then I realized that I had gone blind and could no longer feel the water on me. I began to panic when two figures came from the white light. I looked up and saw a woman and man, both familiar as they smiled back at me. "_Who are you?" I asked, "Where am I" _

_ "Hush baby girl, we do not have time we had to come though to give you a dire warning."_

_ "A warning?! For what?" I exclaimed. _

_ "Soon you will be faced with a great choice brought on by great betrayal. Listen to your heart baby girl and it will tell you what to do. Secret enemies work against you now. You have great power inside you, all three of you do. You just have to find it an harness it and you will succeed."_

_ "How…what… where?" I stumbled, trying to find the right words._

_ "Go to jasper Nevada baby girl, you will find your answers there but for now we must go…we love you baby girl. Be strong for the battles ahead of you. But for now you must wake up." _

And with that my vision had returned, the water had run cold and I was lying in the bathroom, blood swirling around in the water as it fell down the drain. I could not stand, I was too dizzy and disoriented. I tried calling for help, for anyone to come help me but my vision began to blur and darken and I apparently could not open my mouth to say anything. I mumbled and groaned and before I fell to the darkness I saw Soundwave slam the door open. _Darkness_…


	6. Chapter 6

_Refine The Lines of War_

_Where The Danger Lies _

Next thing I knew… I was soaring down the hallway at a very high speed. I was disoriented and now in a lot of pain. Who knew falling in the shower could be so painful? I could barley remember the vision I had that caused me to fall. Suddenly the med bay doors opened up and I could finally crack open my eyes enough to pick out faces/screens. Soundwave was holding my very…_naked_….body as he lowered me into a small bed.

Now, you guys already met Luna and Copper and probably thought that we were the only humans on board, but actually we have another counterpart. His name is Dr. Thomas and he is the physician we keep on board the ship in case we were ever hurt. He only came recently after Copper had a bad blow to her arm and it became obvious that during a war, we should have a doctor present. We talk sometimes and he has become like a big brother in some ways because he is very understanding yet logical. He will give sound advice, but also has no problem telling you what's right and what's wrong. He was married once upon a time, however his wife died about 4 years ago along with his unborn child. He is now about 30 years old as far as I know.

Ever since then though, he was a doctor more so for the street who helped the less fortunate. People such as drug addicts, back alley abortions….stuff like that, that society rather go unnoticed. When we offered him a position he took it, however he wanted to stay on the Earth to help there as well so he is mostly on-call when we need him. In times, such as this. Why he gave up his career in the hospital remains a mystery, one he has never disclosed to us.

Knockout began to freak out as he noticed what Soundwave was carrying. " What happened?" he questioned as he began to call Dr. Thomas. Soundwave pointed to my head, where there was clearly as gash as the blood began to seep on the table. Knockout than began to open the ground bridge as Dr. Thomas rushed in. Man I am so grateful that he is such a chill doctor to deal with the affairs of alien robots and three young wild girls. I turned my head a little bit to see Soundwave retreating far into the corner as Dr. Thomas approached me. I winced in pain as he began to exam my head.

"My my Sapphire, not the best day you ever had?" he said grinning. I let out a weak chuckle and shook my head carefully. He quickly grabbed a blanket and spread it out over my body. _I was so grateful for that, to finally be covered in front of Soundwave and Knockout._ "Now my dear, what would have caused this?" he asked as he began to get the needle and thread out.

"I don't know Dr. Thomas, I just felt really weak and got dizzy in the shower. I saw black spots and then I collapsed. It was dark after that, until I came in here." I explained and then winced again because he was stitching my head.

"Strange Sapphire, but have you been drinking any fluids or eating anything?" Dr. Thomas asked. I thought for a second, _you know what, I actually haven't ate in several hours_.

"Doc I actually haven't ate for a little while, I forgot lunch, supper and breakfast yesterday and today" He shook his head in disappointment while passing me a cereal bar and juice box. _Yum apple my favourite kind._ He then began to bandage and clean up my bloody matted hair as I slowly began to sit up, with his arm guiding me. "Not much harm done doc?"

He grabbed a wheelie chair and sat down beside me. He sighed and looked to Knockout and Soundwave. "Can you guys please give us a minute?" Dr. Thomas asked while pointing to the door. The bots looked at each other in confusion. "Alone" Dr. Thomas corrected and finally they understood and walked briskly to the door. As they left, he turned to me with a scowl. "What have you been doing to yourself Miss Louisa? Your blood pressure is low and your heartrate is very high." He said grabbing his chin in thought. "Have you been stressed out?".

"Well, I have been missing home doc for quite some time. I also have been thinking a lot recently about my parents." He turned away quickly, even a tad suspiciously as soon as I mentioned my parents. _What is going on lately? _I asked myself nervously. I elected to ignore it, at least until another time. "So doc, I'll eat more and drink more water while I'm busy fighting the Autobots." I chuckled but he turned to me with a serious expression. _Ouch, I did not like that look_.

"Miss Louisa this is serious." Pacing on the floor like a lost worried puppy. "You fainted bad today, you were hurt and if Soundwave didn't come in and rescue you, you could have lost a lot more blood-"

"Hey!" I cut him off sharply. "That's a damn good question! How the hell did Soundwave even know what happened?" I pondered out loud. He shook his head in obvious annoyance.

"That's not the point Louisa!"

"Then what is!?" I sat up and tried to get on my feet, wobbling and grabbing the bed for support. "Why are you being such a hard ass today doc? What the hell is wrong with you?" I spit out. I was so angry, _why the hell is he talking down to me like this today? Why is he so worked up?_ He looked down and put his hands in his pockets.

"Just do as I say. I`ll be back in two days time to check on you. You best have at least one meal in you by that time." He said grabbing his com to let Soundwave know to ground bridge him home.

"Or what?" I sneered back at him. I know I was being childish but he was getting on my last nerve acting like this. The ground bridge opened and he walked in, completely ignoring me as it shut behind him. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. God he was so weird today, but then again it was my first time ever being this hurt so perhaps he was only used to Copper since she gets hurt the most.

Luna was once hurt about 3 months ago. The Autobots attacked an energon mine that Megatron and Luna were visiting. Some of the mine ended up exploding and collapsing and as far as I know, Megatron took most of the hit as he covered Luna from the blast. However, it wasn't enough as she was forced onto the rock cliff behind her. She was knocked out for some time and the whole ship was in a huge panic as Megatron ran to the med bay with her in his large claws.

While its obvious that the bots are much larger than us, I do find they are the most gentle while holding or moving us. Anyway it turned out that she was mostly okay and only had a small concussion. _Kind of like the one I have now I suppose_. My thoughts slowly drifted off to Soundwave again as he held my body so close to him and with such care. _Man, these past few days have been actually crazy, but it still bothers me how he knew what had happened. _I shook my head and slowly stumbled out of the med bay and back to my shared room.

As I fumbled around to get in, Luna and Copper were already waiting for me with arms crossed. I sighed again. _God, why is everyone such a pain today._

"What happened?" Luna immediately said as she grabbed my arms and lowered me onto ANOTHER bed for the second time today. I chuckled nervously as they both stared me down.

"Well I was in the shower, and I got really dizzy and lightheaded and I blacked out." I explained. "Soundwave then-"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Copper exclaimed loudly. "SOUNDY FOUND YA" She then started laughing hysterically. I started to blush unfortunately. _Ha ha ha yeah…. So funny _

"It does not matter how you were found honey it just matters that you were found and taken care of. Now what did the doctor say?" Luna said while also slapping Copper out of it.

"Owieeeee Can you stop doing that?" Copper yelled as she turned away to her mirror again. "Stupid little…" she muttered to herself.

"AHEM, anyway!" Luna said turning back to me.

"Well yes, anyway, the doc said that I wasn't eating or drinking enough so I suppose I should get a good meal in" I said while getting up.

"Let me come with you dear, ill be back in a few Copper please stay out of trouble." Luna said opening the door and ushering me outside.

"Ya ya ya" Copper said waving her hand, with one hand on the straightening iron.

Me and Luna left the room with a small laugh. Copper really was all bark and no bite. She would do anything for us and the Decepticons but _man was she ever annoying!_ By the time we arrived to the dining hall it was nighttime, and many of the bots were either fighting, training or even sleeping. We had our own little kitchen set up on the side which had everything we needed…again which was stolen from target and Ikea but alas. Luna began preparing a small little mac and cheese meal out of the box as I sat down at the table, with my head in my hands. _The painkillers were starting to wear off…_

Very soon it was done and I was eating it slowly with a bottle of water, slowly taking turns sipping and eating. Luna then turned to me with a serious expression. _Oh no, the second one of today_

"So now are you going to tell me what _really_ happened, Louisa?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Refine The Lines of War_

_Questions _

"I don't know what you're talking about Luna." I said smugly, looking down at my bowl of food. I didn't want her to think that something was wrong, after all, I was trying to pretend as if nothing was wrong. For god sake my parents came to me in a weird vision saying I was going to be betrayed and shit. I definitely did not want to think about what that could be, or why it even happened in the first place. I finally looked up at her and her arms were angrily crossed with a scowl on her angelic face. _Jesus save me now_…

" Louisa, I know it was more than just a fall. You had a vision and it was overwhelming for your body so you collapsed." She finished as my mouth fell agape.. _how did she know that?_ She picked up her spoon and started eating too, her mouth full as she tried to speak. "But you also don't eat enough or take care of yourself enough as it is." She said. " and I know Soundwave doesn't take care of himself or even speak but it doesn't mean that you have to be the same way. We are human after all…well mostly human" she muttered. _Wait, wait MOSTLY HUMAN?_

"Look Luna. How did you know what happened?" I questioned sharply. This was starting to get a bit uncomfortable and I was confused as to how she knew all of this.

She smiled and said calmly. " Because I have had one recently too. I mean, I have always had them but a few days ago I had a pretty powerful one that involved you Louisa." She said as she got up to put her bowl in the sink. Honestly, I lost my appetite quite a while ago so I did the same. I came behind her, put my dish in the sink, folding my arms while I sat on the counter top. " I know you are confused Louisa but everything will come into play soon. What exactly was in your vision?" she asked.

"Well my mom was there and she mentioned something about a choice, a betrayal and that secret enemies were working against me and that we all had power or something… I don't know Luna it was so confusing." I said wincing, grabbing my head in pain. I quickly had forgotten how I bashed my head on the floor earlier. She sighed.

"I had something similar, but not quite like that" she began. "There was a battle, a massive battle and all the relics were there. So were the Autobots and everyone else. It was such a terrible battle but weirdly enough I only saw Copper there…" she went on. "I'm not sure what it means yet Louisa but I can tell something serious is going to be occurring soon and I cannot see mine or your whereabouts." I looked down as she held my shoulders_. Geez, what a bombshell to be dropped on me_.

"Wait!" I said loudly. " My mother did say something else! She said something about Jasper Nevada and how I needed to go there to find answers!" Luna looked off in the distance.

"You're right" she said. " We must plan to go there soon, because I feel like that place has some answers too. We must go there in a few days." She said while grabbing my arm to go to the door. We began walking back to the room. " But for now, until there are any battles or emergencies you must rest."

"Yeah but tell Soundwave ill be back soon!" I exclaimed as I walked through the room. "I'm going to go for a nap and try to figure out what you have said." I chuckled while she also smiled.

"Yes, but for now, get some sleep honey."

"Sure thing momma bear." Was the last thing I said before I drifted off to a quick and deep slumber…_What did she mean? What is going to happen? I have more questions than answers now…_

_Luna`s POV _

_Jasper Nevada_…._Jasper Nevada…Jasper Nevada_. That place was ringing in my head. Buzzing around like a pesky fly. That place was my greatest misery and my place of fear that nobody could know or even understand. Nobody knows my past and it is for a good reason. It is to protect people, the bots and everyone.

You see, Jasper Nevada…is where the Autobot base is. Yes, it is THAT place that the Decepticons have been looking for since they arrived on Earth. Can I disclose It? absolutely. Will I? Absolutely not. You see, this runs much deeper than anyone could ever know. This battle between Autobots and Decepticons…good and evil has been around for some time. I am on the good side…meaning that I know the Decepticons aren't inherently evil. Well, except maybe _Starscream_…

Now, this might be all confusing I know. But I will explain where I came from.

_Flashback_

It was 1914.

I was a young 20 year old woman who had it all. I was newly weds with my husband, Gerald, who at the time was the love of my young life. We got married as soon as war broke out….the Great war. Back then, my name wasn't even Luna it was Elizabeth Adams. Me and Gerald were only dating for a few months before news of war broke out. He was Protestant and I was Catholic so our relationship was forbidden. We met in New York as I was a city type of gal and he was from the country. It was beautiful, secretive and romantic.

We used to go to the beach and make love all night until the sun rose again. We were young lovers who dreamt big. Soon enough my parents found out and banned us from seeing each other, but love and even a tiny bit of lust could not stop us. We found a train that very same night and we ran away together with two suitcases and only a handful of cash. We had no destination and when the train stopped we realized we were in Jasper Nevada.

We got married right away and threw religion to the wind. He found a job as a mechanic helping the war effort and I stayed home. Within a few months I was pregnant with our first child Mary Anne. She was a gorgeous baby who was so quiet and soft… she could be described as porcelain. About a year and a half later I got pregnant again with our son Joseph who was very strong but also a crier. I loved my children and I cherished my family deeply until 1916 hit.

In 1916 to 1917 the United States had officially joined the Great War. Unfourtunelty that meant that Gerald was drafted into the war. I worried about him daily and we continued to write letters to each other. I was busy with the two kids who grew up way too fast for my liking. Mary Anne was already four and Joseph was only two. Still my active toddler yet thank god. Gerald sent me letters talking about France and Belgium and how exciting it was to be traveling everywhere and I sent him photos of myself and the kids to keep him company. Oh I missed him dearly.

One day however, the letter did not come. I waited for a week, there was nothing. I waited until a month and there was nothing. Until a year went by… the end of the Great war in which England and the US had won against Germany. I was ecstatic, waiting for him to come home. One day an army official did come to the doorstep of my rustic, simple house. Mary Anne came to the door as Joseph was attached to my leg.

"Why, Hello Officer! What brings you here today?" I said smiling proudly as my children gasped at his uniform. He looked awful sad and took his hat off. I knew what it meant. "Children, please go into the other room." I said strongly, trying not to tear up. They got up and walked out of the porch.

"Ma`am I'm terribly sorry for your loss." He mumbled. " But your husband did not make it. While we found his body, there was this letter attached to his coat." He grabbed the letter and passed it to me. it was muddy and old but legible.

"Thank you Officer. I appreciate you letting me know." I said as the officer bowed and turned away, walking back to his army vehicle. I clutched the letter as I walked back into the door, the children turned to me excitedly.

"Mommy! Mommy! Is Daddy coming home?" Mary Anne asked while grabbing my arm. I looked down at her sadly, trying not to cry.

"Well dear, Daddy isn't coming home for awhile."

"But why?" Mary Anne asked. I sighed.

"Because dears, war is very hard. Nobody truly wins in this war. People only hurt and try to hurt others and while they think they are gaining something we actually really lose ourselves." I tried to explain. " war causes nothing but pain, and unfortunately for us it has caused a lot of pain because Daddy is gone to a happier place." Mary let out a shriek.

"A happier place?! Where is that to?" she asked. I smiled and picked both of them up onto my lap.

" It is somewhere I hope you guys don't have to visit for a long time…" I said while hugging them close.

Later that evening I went into my room and clutched the letter close as I cried. I cried to the Gods, I cried to every God to bring my Gerald home. But I knew, I had to read the letter. I began to slowly open it when suddenly I saw a bright light outside my window. I ran outside, praying that the kids were still in bed. _Is it a meteorite?_ I asked. I began looking all around and I saw what seemed to be balls of fire hurdling towards the Earth. I was mesmerized until I looked up…to see one coming…right…towards me.. _oh shi-_

_Darkness…._

I knew I was dead.

I know that the family ball of whatever had killed me. The white light was all I needed to confirm. I began walking towards the light until I cam face to face with…._A ROBOT?_ _An Alien?_

"Well my dear Elizabeth I am sorry you had to depart so quickly." The big… thing boomed out.

"Who are you? Are you God?" I asked nervously. He chuckled deeply.

"In some ways, yes but I prefer not to look at it that way. My name is Primus and unfortunately you have been killed by my own kind."

"What? Aliens?" I asked, not really understanding what he was meaning and having a hard time believing that I was dead to even begin with.

"Yes, the Autobots have crashed landed and it killed you."

"Who are they…why are they here?"

"Well my dear, my home and their home have been destroyed by war."

"By war? Like the great war?" I asked, interested.

"Yes but this war destroyed our planet fully. Earth is our sister planet and they have come here to try and live and they are still even battling it out. So I have chose you to help them." He said smiling.

"Me? what can I do? Why me? aren't I dead?" I spit out, fumbling over my words. He laughed again.

"If you choose, I can bring you back to live as half human, half bot. You will live until your mission is completed. Optimus Prime will take care of you and update you until the second part of your mission."

" Which is?"

"You will go to the opposite side…the more.. misguided one. You will help them understand better their role and how to live together peacefully to finally stop this war. When you have completed this you will come here again, to lie amongst the primes with your loved ones for your hard work. Or you can go now to your heaven. The choice is yours."

"But what about my kids…?" I asked meekly.

"I have a plan for them.. trust me. Also if you choose this I am renaming you Luna to represent your path"

"Okay then Prime…. Deal." I shook his large hand and was teleported to Optimus Prime where he knew exactly what was going on. They took me in as they built their base. I only really became close to Optimus. I learned about their culture, their past and with my visions I knew of the future as well. I missed my children dearly but I knew this was my path and that one day I will be reconnected with them. Soon enough though, after almost a 100 years…it was time to go to Megatron.. to help him and my human counterparts. "I'm sorry Optimus…but you know what I have to do. I have to help save you guys and this planet."

" I know Luna… please go help them." Optimus said while smiling down at me.

" Ill make you and Primus proud." Was the last thing I said before I flew off in the night. Soon I met with Copper and Sapphire…which brings us to the present day.

I know my time is short. I know my time is soon. I just hope Sapphire`s time wasn't short either. Ill see my Gerald soon but until then, I must help guide them to their destiny.


End file.
